1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stamping-face plate holder not expensive in producing costs and simple in configuration, used for making a stamping-face plate of a stamp.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, when affixing a seal on something, we used to use a stamp and put stamp ink on the stamping face of the stamp each time of affixing a seal. To avoid troublesome operation of putting the stamp ink on the stamp each time when affixing a seal, it is known to use a self-inking rubber stamp made of a material such as sponge rubber which is previously impregnated with stamp ink.
For instance, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 07-251558 proposes a method of producing a stamp. In the proposed method of producing a stamp, a thermal printer having a thermal head is used, and a cassette case which contains a roll of a tape of sponge material for making a stamp plate is installed on the thermal printer, and a printing image entered to the thermal printer is printed on the material pulled out from the cassette case with the thermal head to make a stamping-face plate of a stamp.
In the technique proposed by Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 07-251558, the cassette case containing the sponge material for making a stamp plate is used, and when all the sponge material for making a stamp plate has been used up, the cassette case will be a waste product, inviting a trouble that such waste product will raise commodity expenses.
The thermal printer using the cassette case containing the material for making a stamp plate will be complex in mechanism and large in scale for making stamps of various sizes of stamping-face plates. When the maximum size of material for making a stamp plate is used to make stamps of various sizes of stamping-face plates, excess of the material will also increase and such excess material will raise commodity expenses.
Meanwhile, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-100464 discloses a device for making a stamp whose stamping-face plate consisting of an ink permeable portion and an ink non-permeable portion. A thermal head of the device has plural needle-like heating elements and the heating elements are selectively pressed on a porous sheet and heated to make the ink permeable portion and ink non-permeable portion of the stamping-face plate.
The device disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. Hei 10-100464 has a large-scale driving mechanism using a carriage for carrying the thermal head, which is impossible to meet a recent market demand for downsizing.
Further, it is required to use an edge head as the thermal head, but the edge heads are expansive compared with normal thermal heads. They are about three times as expansive as the normal heads. Generally, the device using the edge head will receive limitation in freedom for design.